Sally the Calico Cat
Sally the Calico Cat is a character from Mystic Island and Fandom Smash Fighters: Idea Wiki vs. Random-Ness. She used to be just an innocent and cute calico cat, but then she got corrupted by an evil Dark Being, turning into Dark Sally. Sally took over Mystic Island, and forced its residents to serve her under the threat of annihilation. Dark Sally: Info/Moves/Phases As the last boss of FSF-IWvRN's Advemture Mode, Dark Sally possesses a wide variety of dangerous attacks, which increase in power and speed with each phase. Additionally, Dark Sally's attacks are faster and stronger that her non-corrupted unlockable character attacks. Dark Sally's attacks are considered to be extremely powerful but predictable. Dodging most of her attacks can be very easy if the player knows what is coming, but Dark Sally's Off Waves are very hard to avoid and are also Dark Sally's strongest attack. Without the Off Waves, many people consider Dark Sally to be an easy boss due to her predictable moves and how she needs to wait until she can attack again. All phases Dark Sally can use these moves in all phases. *Teleport - Sally teleports around the stage and appears at a set spawn which is randomly decided from the large amount of spawns available. She also sometimes teleports behind the character and attacks with one of the available attacks. Sally makes a distinctive sound on her final teleport. *Implosive Teleport - Sally teleports around, leaving a black hole everywhere she teleports from. On phase 4 or higher, this can KO a player at low percentages, meaning that one must not be too eager to attack Sally during her teleports. Phase 1 *Claw Blade - Sally transforms into a wide, somewhat cat-claw-shaped blade, which flies horizontally across the stage. It is dodgeable by performing an air dodge or, if at ground level, ducking (unless playing as Gertie the Dinosaur). A perfectly timed sidestep dodge may also work. It is possible to perfect shield the attack, but a miss will result in the shield breaking, stunning the character in the process. *Diving Slash - Sally teleports high above one side of the stage, turns her arm into a blade of energy, and then dives at the player in a set curved arc. Because she will always go near the ground, it can be dodged by jumping over her attack in the middle of the stage or going on the edge of the stage. *Dark Bracket - Sally transforms into an energy cage (resembling two vantablack brackets) and flies across the stage, grabbing the character and slamming him/her/it into the floor for a semi-spike. This attack has horizontal knockback depending on the phase. In Phase 2 and later, this becomes a One-hit KO, though characters with a grab aerial can survive by DI'ing downwards and attaching to the edge as they pass by with strict timing. There is no predetermined way the brackets fly, and when the player is not able to make a jump, they should make an air-dodge. Phase 2 All Phase 1 moves, plus; *Chain of Darkness - Sally produces a vantablack chain and throws it in front of her in an attempt to catch the player. Despite its range, it cannot catch those too close to her. If she succeeds, she will swing the player around before smashing them into the ground. This is a one hit KO for most characters. If played in Co-op mode, she will smash the player she caught into the other player. In Phase 3, when she smashes the player she catches into the other player with the "Chain of Darkness" move, it's a one hit KO on both players. *Electrical Shield - Sally teleports right next to the player. The dark sphere inside her torso splits into several fragments, which fly in circles around her for a short time while emitting electricity. This attack has a decent range, but leaves Sally wide open for projectile weapons. It somewhat resembles an atom, with Sally being the nucleus and her fragmented energy core being electrons. *Rapid Chop - Sally teleports behind the player and repeatedly slashes the area in front of her, creating visible red slashes. This move can easily catch and juggle players, but it has less range than the visible slashes would indicate. Again, Sally leaves herself wide open to projectiles, and if the player gets behind her; certain melee attacks are also viable. Deals very high damage if all hits connect, but it can be easily SDI'd out of. *Pinpoint Explosion - From one side of the stage, Sally makes a pointing gesture. Five locations along a line leading to the player's current location will flash once and explode after about two seconds. Can easily be avoided by noting and staying away from the flashes. *Ghost Projection - Sally splits herself in half and shoots out many ghost images of herself in all directions, which explode after achieving a certain distance. The player can dodge the projections, but take note that they explode when they make contact with the ground, so combatants can still receive damage while sidestepping the projection itself. They can also be destroyed (preferably by projectiles). Phase 3 Same as phases 1 and 2, plus; *Lion Laser - Sally appears on the side of the stage and manifests a lioness head, which floats beneath Sally as it spits out a powerful laser horizontally across the stage. Jumping is advisable, although some characters may have a harder time out of it. *Bullet Rain - Sally appears in a random area in the air and fires a barrage of small bullets, finishing with a huge energy sphere. Easily avoided by staying a good distance away from her. This seems to be the least frequently used attack in the Third Phase, but punishes overzealous jumping that would be done to avoid other attacks. Still, pattern memorization will give her location away if she's about to use this attack; namely, if Sally appears anywhere not off the edge of the stage, she's going to use Bullet Rain. *Shuriken Boomerang - Sally appears on one side of the stage and throws a huge, circular, three-bladed shuriken, which flies across the stage like a boomerang before she catches it. Avoided by jumping and using the up special move (depending on character) to avoid the second swing. The boomerang only has three blades, but the speed of its spin makes it look like it has about nine. Note: Sometimes, the player may need to dodge both the throw and the return in one jump. Phase 4 Unlike the first three phases, where the moves are picked at random, Sally will always alternate between Off Waves and Eye Lasers for her fourth phase, making her even easier to predict. *Off Waves (also called Winged Sally) - Sally appears in the background and unfolds her wings (resembling a butterfly's in shape, but made of intricate curving symbols). She then charges energy and proceeds to release three red circular shockwaves that encompass the whole stage. If any one of these hit, they will cause over 100% damage with knockback for a guaranteed one-hit KO. If the player is far away from Sally, they will cause less damage, however being a one-hit KO this is unlikely to cause much difference. The attack is not easy to dodge but is most straightforwardly possible by either sidestepping or rolling three times in a row with accurate timing. If playing as Pixel/Tessie, the temporary invulnerability granted by using the down special transformation at the right time (the instant Sally extends her wings) also works. It can also be avoided by using perfect shielding or by using moves with armor, but the timing involved with these techniques is extremely difficult. With characters like Zoey and Orphie, the player may also air dodge if they jump high enough. It is possible to actually survive being hit by a wave if the player is in the air under the stage, where she or he can DI and ceiling tech, but this requires a considerably good reaction time and tech skills to pull off and the character must also have a good recovery to make it back. *Eye Lasers - Sally grows to an enormous size, so giant that only her head appears on the side of the screen. She then fires a red laser from each eye, and only the lasers' endpoints do damage. Can be very easily avoided by hiding right at the end of the stage, literally under Sally's chin, allowing the player to easily damage her, mainly, by using up tilts or up smashes (though some moves that push the fighter backwards may move the player into the beams). After defeating Sally in this phase, she will transform into the Dark Giant. Phase 5 (Dark Giant) This phase appears as a giant version of Dark Sally. Attacks: *Spawns two additional arms with glowing paws. These arms will sweep the stage, then merge back into her chest. If the player is grabbed by a glowing paw, they will be consumed by the 'claws', taking damage and ending with a downwards launch, but with little knockback. This attack completely ignores invincibility frames, therefore sidestepping, rolling, air dodging or even respawn invincibility will not protect the player against it. The only way to avoid being grabbed is to simply be out of this attack's reach. *Moves her arm quickly across the screen horizontally. The movement itself does nothing, but a split second later a horizontal slash will appear across the stage, dealing damage. The slash can penetrate through shields. *Creates six electric orbs that fly and wander around the top part of the screen. Dark Giant Sally will then pick up the entire stage and lift it to the level of the orbs, before dropping it back down. This attack can be avoided by jumping off the stage, then jumping back on once it is dropped back down. If the player has just been KO'd by one of Dark Sally's previous attacks and is in the middle of respawning, the act of Dark Giant Sally lifting the stage can cause the player to be trapped underneath it and be KO'd a second time. *Dark Giant Sally's head will split open, creating a vacuum effect around it. During this move, large electric orbs will travel across the stage horizontally. If the player is caught by the head or an electric orb, they will be 'swallowed', taking damage then being launched downward in the same manner as the 'arms' attack. The electric orbs can be avoided by perfect shielding or dodging/rolling, though it's the safest to stay away from them until Sally ends the attack. *Dark Giant Sally's head will transform, then attempt to headbutt the player. If this attack lands, the player will be buried. After the headbutt, 4 orbs are created in random locations, detonating after a delay and creating a cross-shaped explosion. The explosions can deal huge damage if more than one hits. *Dark Giant Sally will scream, creating a massive shockwave that pushes players away from the center of the stage, potentially knocking them off. Players are pushed much farther if they are in the air. The player gets hit, causing damage, if the player is very close; however, the player will not be pushed far toward the edge of the stage. Ignores Counter attacks. After defeating the Dark Giant form, Dark Sally will transform into Dark Beast. Phase 6 (Dark Beast) Dark Beast appears after Dark Giant is defeated. It appears to be a large quadrupedal lioness-like creature. Dark Beast has the following attacks: *Jumps into the background area, then dives back with a biting attack at the player. It can be avoided by jumping, though the animation is very quick so the player has very little reaction time. This move may be Dark Beast Sally's strongest attack in terms of KOing power, and it also deals extreme shield damage. *Leaps high off the screen, then comes back down with a body slam. She will land on either edge of the stage, causing the whole stage to briefly tilt downwards sharply in that direction. This attack is easy to avoid by staying in the center of the stage, but if the player has been hit by a previous attack and is recovering on the opposite side at the time, the sudden tilting of the stage can cause the player to miss ledges. It can also spike the player downwards if they get hit by it falling while in the air. *Spawns spikes on her back, then a trail of shadows will crawl across the ground. When the trail's horizontal position matches the player's or if it reaches the corner, spikes will spawn at that location, dealing damage. *Emanates lightning around herself. There is a brief start-up time, which shows here shrinking and being struck by lightning. After defeating the Dark Beast form, Dark Sally will transform into Dark Claws. Phase 7 (Dark Claws) Dark Claws appears when the Dark Beast form is defeated. It appears as a group of five sharp knives, one larger than the others. Any of the knives can be damaged equivalently. Dark Claws has the following attacks: *Emits a brief flash of light, then performs a single large simultaneous slash with all 5 claws. Hits at a semi-spike angle that is dangerous to fighters with weak horizontal recoveries, but also deals enough knockback to KO if the player has more than 70%-80% damage. *Launches four small spinning projectiles, two at a time, which boomerang back to the claws. These projectiles hit once and disappear, and can be absorbed or reflected with certain moves. **An alternate attack causes the claws to launch two larger projectiles one at a time instead. This version deals multiple hits, cannot be absorbed, and wears through shields instead of disappearing on block. *The claws space themselves to surround the whole stage. The four smaller claws will slash across the stage in a set pattern, then after a brief pause, the large claw will track the player and slam downward. The large claw deals significant knockback. Can be dodged by sidestepping or airdodging with the timing of each swing, but getting hit will likely (though it can still be airdodged if timed correctly) trap the player in the rest of the combo, including the final hit. *All five claws 'ready' themselves and briefly follow the player before unleashing a flurry of slashes, ending with a very wide slash that has a large vertical radius. The initial flurry deals little damage, but serves to trap the player so that they cannot avoid the last slash, which is a semi-spike. Can be avoided by quickly moving behind Sally just before she initiates the attack. A full shield can block the entire attack, but the shield will be broken on the final slash; this can be avoided at the last second by dodging out of the shield. After defeating the Dark Claws form, Dark Sally will transform into Dark Clone. Phase 8 (Dark Clone) In this form, Dark Sally appears as an almost-exact copy of the player's character, including any equipment, custom movesets, or alternate costume the player's character might have. If the player is using an alternate form of a character, such as the male Face Paint, these will be copied as well. At the start of the fight, Dark Clone is noticeably larger than the player's character, but will gradually shrink as its health drops, as well as the black becoming more transparent, somewhat revealing the true colors underneath. Unlike the previous forms, she can be defeated by KOing she like any normal character as well as by depleting her HP like the other Dark Sally forms. If Adventure Mode is played on Co-Op mode, Dark Clone will only copy the first player and has a blue outline. Dark Clone's AI varies, but she normally is passive enough to allow for multiple blows on her; there are times however that she can be quite unpredictable and may instantly land killing blows as a punish, especially if the player has sustained high damage from the prior forms and if they make a reckless move. After defeating the Dark Clone form, the music will abruptly cut out. Dark Sally will then transform a final time into Dark Fortress, Phases 9 (Dark Fortress Wave 1) and 10 (Wave 2) When the Dark Fortress form appears, a different background music will play, the time limit will be automatically extended by three minutes, and a special Heart Container will appear for the player to use, which resets the player's damage to 0%. If the Heart Container is not used, it remains on the stage and can be picked up at any time by exiting the Fortress. Dark Fortress is effectively an entire stage that must be traversed, and the player must search for and destroy a total of four weak points to proceed. These weak points resemble hearts, and beat audibly when the player is close. When Dark Fortress first appears, a barrier will appear and deal set knockback (albeit no damage) to prevent the player from entering the fortress before it stops forming. Once inside the fortress, shadowy clones of other player characters will appear and attack the player. Dark Fortress appears in two waves, with the first wave containing the first two weak points and the second wave containing the last two. Only one weak point is accessible at the start of each wave; destroying it opens a path through the Fortress to the wave's second weak point. The second weak point in each wave has the ability to defend itself by summoning several clones of other characters nearby the player when attacked. At the end of each wave, the background music will cut out. The first weak point is reachable by a straightforward path with few enemies and no traps. All future weak points feature the presence of the Fortress's numerous Danger Zones, which take the form of either subtle vantablack outlines on the walls or large pools of acid. If the player touches a Danger Zone when their damage is 100% or greater, they will be instantly KO'd; if their damage is less than 100%, they will instead take 25% damage with considerable knockback. At the same time, the enemies spawned in the Fortress can be knocked into the Danger Zones to defeat them more easily. Thanks to the Fortress's walls, these Danger Zones are effectively the only way to be KO'd while inside the Fortress (thus there is effectively no way to be KO'd while going for the first weak point, and no reason to pick up the special Heart Container until after then). Upon destroying the second weak point, defeating the first wave, the screen will fade and the player will be ejected from the Fortress (giving them an opportunity to use the Heart Container if they have left it behind earlier). Entering the Fortress again will face the player with the second wave; the background music will also change once more. The second wave modifies the stage layout to include new paths as well as more clones and Danger Zones. As before, the third weak point must be destroyed before a path opens to the final weak point. This final weak point is located in a cramped area virtually surrounded by Danger Zones, as well as containing moving platforms which can disorient the player. The limited space enables the clones summoned by the final weak point to quickly knock the player into the multiple nearby Danger Zones to inflict very heavy damage. Destroying the fourth and final weak point will defeat Dark Fortress. After defeating the Dark Fortress form, the Dark Being will be defeated and the true, good form of Sally will reveal herself. All you have to do now is defeat the good Sally in a "Challenger Approaching" battle to unlock her as a playable character.